


Justice

by pterawaters



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gun Violence, Multi, Rescue, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Season 4 promo and <a href="http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/88420570809/teen-wolf-au-after-stiles-and-lydia-save-derek">this gifset</a>.</p>
<p>
Derek is being held captive. Lydia and Stiles are sent to bring him back. Pre-relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

Stiles has never seen as much money as he's carrying in his jacket in his entire life. It's Argent's money, sure, but Stiles is carrying it from point A to point werewolf-kidnapper and it makes him nervous, okay? "This is gonna work," he says out loud, sort of in Lydia's direction.

"You ready to do what needs to be done if it doesn't?" Lydia asks, her eyes piercing his.

Stiles wonders if there's ever going to be a point in his life when he's not attracted to Lydia Martin, because so far, it hasn't happened. He's scared out of his mind, and probably not really _in love_ with Lydia any more, but he certainly cares about her. He still wants to prove himself to her. "Yeah. I'm ready. Are you?"

"As I'll ever be," she replies, turning to face the elevator doors as they open.

The gun feels heavy against Stiles' hip, but it would look weird to show up to this exchange without one. No one would believe he was a real hunter if he wasn't wearing one. It even has wolfsbane bullets in it. Stiles figures they'll kill humans just as well as they will werewolves.

It's hot, even in the air conditioned building, like the sun can't get enough of this place. Lydia walks out into the hallway and down it until she gets to the office at the end. Stiles follows, trying to look intimidating. He knows he looks older than he did a year ago, and that he's got muscles honed from a year of running and fighting for his life, but he still feels like a stupid, clumsy teenager. This isn't going to work.

A man meets them at the door, opening it and gesturing them through. "Ms. Greene, Mr. Greene."

They're playing brother and sister.

Yeah.

Lydia takes the invitation like she's been given the keys to the castle, stalking into the room on her loud heels and approaching the old lady in the corner without hesitation. There's another hunter standing behind her and Stiles feels seriously outnumbered. "We're here for Derek Hale."

"Are you?" She asks, looking Lydia up and down. "What makes you think we have something like that?" She eyes the seats opposite the table from her.

Lydia sits down and nods at Stiles. Stiles takes the seat next to Lydia's and starts taking the cash out of his pockets, laying it down on the table. Lydia says, "We've heard you can be bought."

The lady's eyes go wide at the sight of all that money and Stiles thinks maybe this deal is going down as planned. She looks up at them. "Greenes, huh? What business does the Greene family have with Derek Hale?"

"He killed our brother," Lydia says, her chin high and her voice strong. "We'd like to enact our," she turns to Stiles and grins, "own brand of justice."

The lady sits silent for a moment, but then she nods. "We've gotten everything we need from him. There's not much left, but I think this will cover it." She nods to the hunter at the door. "Follow Tomas."

She rakes up the money and Stiles starts to get a bad feeling. He looks at Lydia and her eyes flare slightly wider as well. She gives Stiles the tiniest of nods. Shit.

Without hesitation, Stiles pretends to scratch at one ear and then the other. He shifts the wax protecting his eardrums firmly into place. He coughs as he unbuttons the holster holding his gun. Stiles is ready.

Tomas leads them back out of the office and toward the elevator. They all get in and Tomas pushes the button for the basement. Stiles still has a bad feeling about this. Lydia lays her hand on Stiles' arm, subtly asking him not to engage. 

Stiles should love the way he and Lydia have grown close enough to communicate nonverbally like this. Mostly he doesn't, because of the situations that have forced them into the ability.

Down in the basement, Tomas leads the way into a dark storage area. There are a few lightbulbs, but it doesn't help pierce the darkness much. The hair on the back of Stiles' neck stands on end. They move through rows and rows of shelves full of boxes, and when they get to one, Tomas gestures for Lydia and Stiles to go down it. He says something that Stiles can't hear through the wax. Lydia responds.

As she turns away from Tomas, Lydia taps on Stiles' arm. One. Two. As she gets to three, Stiles turns toward Tomas, pulling his gun out of the holster, just as Lydia lets out a banshee wail that has nothing to do with a death and everything to do with stunning Tomas into submission. Sure enough, Tomas has his gun half raised at Lydia's back. He drops it in his haste to cover his ears.

Stiles moves forward, his gun trained on Tomas as he leans forward to pick up Tomas' gun. He hands it to Lydia, who takes it and quickly checks to see if there's a round in the chamber. The crash course Argent and the Sheriff gave both of them certainly had its uses.

Lydia gestures for Tomas to get in front of them, which he does. Stiles leaves the wax in his ears, because he's been on the receiving end of Lydia's scream before and his ears rang for about a week.

At the end of the row and around the corner, they find Derek. His ass is on the concrete floor and his arms are chained above him. There are electrodes shoved into the skin on one side of his ribcage. He looks skinnier than he did a month ago, and there are open wounds all over his face, chest, and arms. Shit.

There's another hunter next to Derek, holding one bleeding ear with one hand and using the other to raise his gun. Stiles shoots him without thinking about it, dead between the eyes. The ease of it bothers him a little, but the guy was aiming a gun at Lydia Martin. No one gets to aim a gun at Lydia Martin and live.

Tomas shouts something, so Stiles turns his gun back onto him. Raising his hands, Tomas snaps his mouth shut.

On the floor, Derek stirs. Lydia approaches the generator and turns it off, removing the electrodes. Derek snarls and flinches, but Lydia must say something, because his eyes open and he calms down. He looks up at Lydia like she's an angel, and the look he gives Stiles isn't far removed.

Stiles wants to keep watching Lydia's progress, but he has to keep an eye on Tomas, not to mention on the open aisle behind them. Between Lydia's scream and the gunshot, hunters are bound to come running.

Lydia approaches Tomas and asks for something, and Tomas nods to the dead guy. Lydia retrieves the keys for the handcuffs holding Derek in place from the dead man's pockets. Derek's wounds are mostly healed by the time Lydia unlocks him and pulls him to his feet, setting one heavy-looking arm over her shoulder. 

Then Derek looks up, past Stiles, and shouts something. Stiles turns in time to see the flash of a gun going off from a dark corner of the aisle between the shelves. A heavy weight slams into Stiles' chest and he staggers. "Ow!"

Raising his gun despite the ache in his chest, Stiles shoots into the darkness, right where the bullet came from. He thanks god and science for Kevlar. Stiles hears a muffled roar, and when he looks over, Derek has transformed. He shakes off Lydia and runs down the aisle, presumably to get the shooter. 

When Stiles looks back for Lydia, she's chaining Tomas to the shelves and then grabbing Stiles' arm. She says something, which Stiles assumes by the shape of her mouth is, "Let's go."

At the end of the aisle, there are two bodies at Derek's feet and he has the old lady in a bear hug, slowly squeezing her. Stiles digs the wax out of his ears.

Lydia hands her gun to Stiles and approaches Derek, looking him dead in the eyes. "Derek, ease up. It's okay, now."

Derek's werewolf face fades away and he nods, his arms around the woman loosening. She gasps for a breath and a stack of cash falls to the ground at her feet. 

Smirking, Lydia picks it up. She fans her face with the cash and says, "You know, we tried to be nice. You could've come out of this with a profit. No muss, no fuss."

"You looked like easy marks," the lady says with a grin. "How was I supposed to know you're a freak? It's no wonder you let Hale go. You're probably his freak girlfriend." She nods to Stiles, then. "What's this one?"

"Well, I used to be a fox," Stiles tells her, putting his own gun back in its holster and snapping the safety onto the one they took from Tomas. "But now I'm just a friend."

Lydia purses her lips. She takes a quick breath before demanding, "Money. Now."

"Hey, you killed at least one of my men. Don't you think you should leave that money? Reparations will keep us from tracking you down."

Laughing, Lydia snakes her hand into the lady's pocket and pulls out another stack of cash. "I'd love to see you try."

They end up taking all the cash and stuffing it back in Stiles' pockets, before tying up the old lady next to Tomas. As they leave, Stiles notices Derek leaning over a table full of guns. He says in a low voice, "I don't think you two realize how dangerous these people are."

"Oh, sweetie." Lydia approaches Derek, her hand hovering over his shoulder, though she doesn't touch him. "We know. We came anyway."

Derek picks up a shotgun and clenches his jaw as he bends the barrel. "You shouldn't risk yourselves for me. You got _shot_ , Stiles. You shouldn't've– Scott needs you."

"Aw, we missed you, too, buddy." Stiles puts an arm around Derek's shoulder and is surprised when Derek turns toward him, going in for a full hug. He doesn't know what else to do other than squeeze Derek, being the comfort he needs. Lydia rests her temple against Derek's shoulder and rubs Stiles' back. "You're pack, Derek. Scott needs you, too."

Stiles isn't quite sure how to feel about this hug. It feels different from hugging Scott, more charged somehow. It probably doesn't help that Derek's not wearing a shirt and Stiles' mind is going to some interesting and adrenaline-fueled places.

After a few seconds, Lydia says, "C'mon. It would be wise if we were to flee the country sooner, rather than later."

Derek nods, pulling away from Stiles.

As they step out into the cool night air, Stiles takes off his jacket and hands it to Derek, who thanks him and puts it on. It fits surprisingly well. "C'mon, big guy," Stiles says, following Lydia toward the car. "We'll stop for tacos on the way."

"No. More. Freaking. Tacos." Derek's voice growls with vehemence, which makes Stiles laugh. 

He unstraps his vest and throws it into the car, as Lydia does the same with hers. He's not quite sure how she managed to hide it under her clothes, but he figures she's a magical, mythical creature. Anything is possible.

Derek lays out on the back seat, Stiles takes shotgun, and Lydia takes the drivers' seat. As she pulls out of the parking lot, Lydia says, "Next stop, California."

From the back, Stiles thinks he hears Derek say, "Home sweet home," in a sardonic sort of way.

Stiles grins over at Lydia, who smiles back at him. 

They did it. They won. 


End file.
